Safe Haven
by Phayn
Summary: You didn't believe in witches, curses or ghost with red glowing eyes, maybe you should've.


**The first time I've ever written a story :3 You have to see the stories as if you are experiencing it _**

* * *

You're walking trough the forest, it's almost evening and you still hear some birds chirping while you walk across the path. Still you are a little nervous because of the stories you've heard about the forest.

It is said that the forest is haunted because of the closed mine that's in it. They say it's because of Kalakha, a witch who collected treasure from a gold mine which was from the people who lived in the village nearby. The people from the village, who got their valuable gold stolen were very angry at the witch and they went to her so they could take the stolen gold back which was rightfully theirs because it was their mine. The witch told them that she had found it fair an square and wouldn't give it back! The greed for the gold made the people so angry at the witch that they killed her in cold blood. The witch, not understanding why she couldn't have the gold, screamed in her last breath for revenge that everyone who went into the mine would die a terrible death. First nobody really believed it but were still a little bit scared, it was a witch they were dealing with. But the greed of the people for gold was too strong and so the first few people entered the mine. It wasn't long till the first death came which was in the forest, he was crushed by a falling branch. The people thought it was coincidence because this had happen many times before and didn't really look into it but if they had they would have seen that the branch hadn't fallen off by itself. Then the second and third death came, this time because of a very poisonous bee hive which had fallen on the two man, after that people became to slowly realize that the curse might have been true. After the first three deaths were another four, all after they had went into the mine. Now the people believed in the curse and closed the mine so that nobody would ever set foot in it again and die because of it.

You didn't believe in the stories because, come on, who believes in magic and witches. You only went into the forest to prove to your classmates, who did believe in the curse, that it's all nonsense.

So here you were, walking through the forest, you had agreed with your classmates that you would go into the forest and look for the closed mine and bring something from it to prove that you really went in there.

You were walking for a few minutes now until you finally found a clearer path and went to follow it, then after another few minutes you found the mine. It was an old story so it was logical that the wooden planks that were blocking the way were rotten and could be easily broken down. You went to the planks and ripped them off but not without a few splinters and you hissed away from pain, you looked at your hands and saw a few splinters sticking out of it. You pulled them out and saw that the few scratches began to bleed Luckily it wasn't that bad so you decided that you should just get over it, go into the mine, pick up something that would prove your point and go home.

After you went in the mine you noticed fast that it was dark and you couldn't see anything so you pick up your cell phone and set it on the flashlight mode. Now you could finally see something but unfortunately there wasn't anything which would prove that you really went into the mine so you went a little further and saw an old pickaxe that was half broken of. You went to pick it up only to be slowed down when suddenly there was a wind gust trough the tunnel. You felt the wind blow the hair out of your face and along with the wind came whispers you couldn't understand. But as soon as the wind stopped the whispers went away. Ok, you were officially creeped out and you ran towards the exit but before you can make it you trip on some loose stones and you hit your head, hard. But before everything went black you see could see some red flashes and you could hear the whispers again. It was scary and you thought that maybe it hadn't been such a great idea to come here. Then everything went black…

When you woke up you couldn't see anything, you look for you cell phone which had fallen out of your hands when you tripped only to find it broken with a crack on the screen. You stand up and you take the pickaxe so the trip wasn't for nothing and walk outside. It's night and you're a little disorientated while you look for the path from which you came from. But unfortunately it is dark and there was no moon. So after a while you gave up on finding the path and you choose to walk forward because that's the direction that you came from… You think.

You're a little nervous while you're walking, you don't know why but something is seriously wrong. You stop when you finally realize it's perfectly still, no wind, no crickets, no owls hooting. No, it's completely still and it's unnerving you. Suddenly you see the red flash in your right eye corner which you had seen when you passed, but when you turn around it's gone. Alright, you're really scared now. You slowly start to walk again and then you see it! Red glowing eyes in the bushes, with the eyes came the same whispers that you heard in the mine only ten time harder, you scream and run. Suddenly the eyes are everywhere, and you try to run faster hiding from the eyes and whispers that are following you through the bushes. You feel a sharp pain in your back and you try to run faster. The whispers are becoming louder and the wind begins to blow you hard in the face which made it difficult to run.

Then in the middle of the trees you see a clearing where a huge death tree stands, it has lanterns hanging in it's death branches and there is a little door where a welcoming light is coming from. When you enter the clearing you look around and see that in every direction red eyes are glowing at you. Your stuck! Your only option is the tree and you run for the dead tree and crawl inside, you turn around and close the little door. You feel the wind smashing against the tree but nothing else happens.

After a while you have finally calmed down enough and you realize that you can't hear the whispers anymore. You take a deep breath and you look outside the window in the door and you can see the red eyes glowing angrily at you. You keep staring at them and they stare back at you while shifting through the bushes and branches. Then you see that they aren't following you anymore. You let out a deep breath you hadn't realize you'd been holding when you finally realize that you're safe inside the death tree.


End file.
